Kei Yume/Powers and Abilities
Powers and Abilities Natural & Spiritual Abilities Vast Wisdom Power: Kei Yume's Celestial Force was considered overwhelming, an everlasting flame that could never be extinguished. While many had boasted of their power, Kei never did such thing, letting his Celestial Force speak for itself to those willing to stay and listen. Described as extravagant, Kei's Celestial Force was most commonly seen as otherworldly and alien yet was welcoming and awe-inspiring at the same time. Kei's emotions, will, and beliefs served as the defining point of his Celestial Force, causing it to be in a constant state of influx. Possessing the essence of the Tenshi God-King Michael, a Minor Tenjin, within his soul, Kei's Celestial Force was widely considered to be divine by many. Due to these factors, it was widely believed that Kei's Celestial Force was easily comparable to The Five Maidens. Specifically, Kei's Celestial Force potentially rivaled that of the oldest Kenmeiotome in existence: Yuu Hoshiko and Kiyoko Takara. Immunity to Illusions: As one of the foremost authorities on illusions, Kei naturally possessed a strong immunity to visual trickeries and mind-altering effects, eventually claiming that the only effective way to counter him was to simply be a better illusionist, a feat hardly anyone reached or surpassed for that matter. His mind had been mentally fortified to such an extent that Kei can simply see through any forms of so-called "trickery" with a glance. Kei's eyes were able to detect and discern the fatal weakness of illusions in a matter of seconds, and could easily dispel them with a mere clap of his hands, erasing the falsehoods that sullied his very sight. Knowledge pertaining to Kei's illusion immunity was relatively scarce, a fact he made sure to use to his advantage against self-proclaimed Illusion "Masters", deceiving them into a false sense of security until it the correct time to strike had arrived. Enhanced Spiritual Sight: Prior to any form of combat, Kei purposely released molecules of his own spiritual energy into the environment, latching on everything it made contact with. The primary reason for this release was it acted as a form of failsafe. In the case Kei was blinded or the attacker was invisible, he could simply activate the latent spiritual particles, where it acted as beacons to his senses, much like echolocation. Each tick went off a dozen times per second, providing an enhanced field of vision for the duration through illumination in the central cortex of brain. In Kei's own words, "Nothing cannot escape my notice." Enhanced Strength: Immense Durability: Genius Intellect: During his youth, Kei was widely hailed by the Yume Clan as a Child Genius. His clansmen declared him to be the pinnacle of a Yume, something said to come once every few generations. Kei's skill and intelligence was heavily apparent when he managed to attain the Third Seat in the Ninth Division shortly after he graduated Shinō Academy. Prior to his exile into the , Kei correctly deduced who Yukio Hoshimitsu's murderer was. Nobu Sadao, the current Twelfth Division Captain and Head of the Shinigami Research & Development Institute, had often and openly acknowledged Kei as his intellectual equal. Kei was a self-proclaimed Master of Reason and Philosophy, who often used his own experience and logic to diffuse arguments, as seen in his conversation with Myst during her "Captain" Hunt. *'Expert Scientist & Inventor': Being a former protege of the legendary Kisuke Urahara, Kei had developed several traits similar to his former teacher. In particular, Kei showcased a talent and penchant for combat-oriented devices and powerful weapon augmentations. Forced to train in strict trials, Kei can relatively craft his inventions in seconds, a mark of his intellectual prowess. However, his inventions weren't as effective as his mentor's; it was known to sometimes be unreliable, especially going haywire during the most critical of times. His understanding of the inner workings of devices and various abilities also allowed Kei to comprehend differing variables and devise ways to counteract or better them. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Although many had come to identify him as a goofy and whimsical man, Kei had regularly shown himself to be quite a perceptive and cunning individual when the need arose. He possessed a great amount of perception and intuition in battle, being able to detect any sort of danger and react accordingly. Kei regularly created and modified strategies on the fly, even in the heat of battle. As a Leader of , Kei was able to effectively lead his men against the enemy, whether they be , , or Quincy. One example was during the Engelhaft Gewitter's Invasion of , where Kei was able to completely coordinate both the entire Third Division and the Kikai Mitsukai Regiment while engaged in combat. Zanjutsu Mastery Aware of his weaknesses with Hakuda and Kido, Kei decided to focus all his efforts in mastering Zanjutsu, believing it to be a suitable expression of himself. Zanjutsu ultimately allowed Kei to communicate his thoughts and feelings to those he crossed blades with. Kei took the "so-called concept of a swordsman" to heart, to such an extent where he saw him and his Zanpakuto as one singular entity rather than a man wielding a weapon. Zanjustsu Master: Regarded as the Kensei No Yume (Sword Saint of Dreams), it wouldn't be much of a surprise that Kei's greatest skill lied in the Art of the Blade, having extensively trained for several centuries, especially during his exile in the World of the Living. Kei showed early promise when he was a Student in , demonstrating natural prowress and talent. Upon his acceptance , Kei had demonstrated a natural prowess and talent for swordsmanship, even catching the eyes of and , two of the most proficient Swordsmen in all of . He was noted to be ranked #1 in combat simulations, even besting the combat instructor, much to their chagrin and embarrassment and typically placed in the top three during academy-wide tournaments. This was further exemplified by his ascension to 3rd Seat for the immediately upon graduation, a rare feat to achieve amongst the Shinigami Ranks. *'Sōtaiyō Mastery': *'Sheathe Based Combat': At a crucial point in battle, Kei was forced to reveal one of his trump cards during combat, which was the ability to substitute his sheathe as a Zanpakutō. Created by Kei and Kisuke Urahara after situating the with Human Society, it was designed to complement his existing armaments and give him an edge during combat. By reconstituting the spiritual molecular bonds of the sheathe into a more malleable form, Kei infused the material with a special form of reishi designed by the former Research and Development Head, Kei no Shichimen (啓の七面, literally meaning Kei's Seven Faces): A style of swordplay based on the personality traits of Kei, it was developed by him during his enforced exile in the and was later perfected with aid from various sword masters of the day. Due to its creation outside jurisdiction, Kei No Nana No Kao abandoned the majority of the teachings in favor of a more comprehensive and emotional approach. It mirrored the tornado of emotions felt at the time, which he hoped to harness to his own use. For that matter, the seven styles epitomized the feelings and personalities it was named after to its truest extent, channeling the buzz of emotions to real actions meant to mimic them. Like a mood swing, each Face could be changed indiscriminately and at a moment's notice, play like a puppy to crashing through a field like a raging bull. With unpredictability and versatility at his helm, Kei could supposedly face anything, given enough time to pinpoint flaws and compensate for whatever shown. - Date = Face II: Date (だて, literally meaning Elegance): Second of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain - Ukemi= Face III: Ukemi (うけみ, literally meaning Passiveness): Third of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain - Kousei= Face IV: Kousei (こうせい, literally meaning Aggression): Fourth of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain - Nintai= Face V: Nintai (にんたい, literally meaning Perseverance): Fifth of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain, it was essentially developed and based from Face III practices while casting away - Chuudou= Face VI: Chuudou (ちゅうどう, literally meaning Moderation): Sixth of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain, it was described to be the cultimation of the preceding styles into one single cohesive form of swordplay. - Yami = Face VII: Yami (やみ, literally meaning Darkness): Last of the Seven Styles utilized by the Captain, it was easily described to be the most strongest yet dangerous form known to Kei. The basis of Yami was using the very ferocity of an individual's nature to their advantage and apply it without reservation or any hint of hesitation. The style itself was the most demanding out of all of Kei's precepts, requiring him to master the previous styles to such an extent that he can perform them flawlessly as the style in question had a broader need for focus. By constantly employing a form of controlled passion to guide the practionner into a state of unpredictable yet inherently powerful frenzy, they were able to apply broad and bold motions meant to subvert any form of counterattack and possibly defeat the target(s) in one sweep. Their attacks flowed effortlessly, seemingly creating the illusion that they wield numerous amounts of blades. Yami was stated to be highly effective against armed opponents, essentially overwhelming their defense with sheer brute force and ferocity. The general stance of Yami was short and open, with the blade held out away from the body in a loose grip. - }} Hohō Mastery Hakuda Expertise Even though Kei mastered and placed a large amount of emphasis on Zanjutsu, the Shinigami possessed an encyclopedia of knowledge in Hakuda Forms and Techniques, having extensively studied it during his exile in the Human World. However, Kei was unable to aptly apply Hakuda in a successful format and actually utilize it in an offensive manner, often relying on defensive, reactionary maneuvers and theoretical actions. While he paled in comparison with Hakuda Masters, Kei did manage to best a variety of opponents in battle. Hakuda Expertise: Kidō Expertise , I still have my favorites.|Kei Yume}} : Unlike the majority of his proteges and associates, such as Nerine Amamine and Kenji Hiroshi, Kei was not exactly most proficient in the Demonic Way to say the least, mostly exemplified during his time as a Student in the , where numerous attempts regularly backfired on him due to inexperience and random power surges. As a result, Kei had been noted to look at Kidō with distaste and chagrin, possibly remembering his failures from long ago. But with time and practice, especially during the exile in , Kei had managed to garner enough skill and knowledge, so much so that the Shinigami had the capability to use higher-tiered spells at a short expense, or cast numerous high powered, low-tier spells with little to no effort at all to overwhelm and disorient the opposition. Although Kei could use the higher-tiered spells, the only downside to this was that he was unable to utilize the majority to their utmost maximum, where it was noted to be weaker versions of the former. However, while he potentially knew the incantation for all the Kidō Spells, the Shinigami seemed to prefer only a select few. Specifically, Kei preferred to regularly blend the use of with and to create a relatively complex fighting style that evolved later on. Despite Kei's apparent lack of proficiency with Kidō, his capabilities with it were quite potent nonetheless. The level of power he exhibited was absolutely tremendous, borderline excessive with seemingly no point of control. This was largely demonstrated in several run-ins with numerous Adjuchas-class Hollows in Switzerland and Germany, where Kei's Ōkasen and Kongōbaku both accidentally leveled a mountain and razed a forest respectively when he only meant to use it to a bare minimum. *' ': *' ': Spell Specializations & Variations: *' ': *' ': *' ': Comprehensive Knowledge of Kidō: As a man who regularly attempted to ignore altogether, Kei's thirst for knowledge naturally caused him to ultimately delve deeper into the Ways of the Demon Art, an ironic twist of fate he later noted. Due to his apparent weakness, Kei extensively studied Kidō to compensate, subsequently learning the theory and mechanics behind the Demon Art to further better his understanding. His intelligence and knowledge behind Kidō allowed Kei to devise the necessary counters to the majority of the Spells that he done through simple and effective execution. However, Kei's counters were regularly seen as amateurish whenever compared to that of the venerable Kidō Masters such as and . Kenmei Kōsaku Expertise Illusion Mastery Itsuwari (偽り, Falsehood): *'Honkaijouju' (本懐成就, Realization of a Great Ambition): *'Shimaokusoku' (揣摩臆測, Conjectures and Surmises): *'Shinju' (信受, Acceptance of Truths): *'Kuusokuzeshiki' (空即是色, Emptiness is Form): Weapon Maker Changing World: Beyond the Veil: Marching Phantom Army: Ultima Aditum Ame-no-Minaka-Nushi (天之御中主神, Master of the August Centre of Heaven): Created from the complete fusion of Michael and Tenshi Kei in his soul, Ame-no-Minaka-Nushi was believed to be the absolute pinnacle of Kei's unhindered potential as a Tenshi. Casually referred to as the Divinity Dream Dragon, it was the name given by Kei to describe his Ultima Aditum. Technically, Kei did not possess an actual Zanpakuto. In order to activate Ame-no-Minaka-Nushi, Kei uttered the command phrase Walk Towards the Heavens. Ultima Aditum Special Ability: Forms Initial Form: *'Sword of Justice': *'Imperious Lance': Seraph Form: *'Divine Protection': *'Divine Retribution': *'Heaven's Rain': Dragonic Seraph Form *'Hypersonic Speed Combat': *'Supernova': *'Big Bang Collapse':